clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Club Penguin Fan Universe:Requests for Adminship
This is where you apply for special user tools that are used to help maintain the wiki. The user tools available are the following: * Rollback -- allows you to revert a group of edits made by a single user, often used against vandalization. * Sysop package -- a variety of buttons and privileges, such as the delete and protect buttons, that are used for maintenance purposes. * Bureaucrat (also known as b-cat, b-crat, or cratship) -- allows you to promote and demote users from these various user groups. When you apply, please state the following in your application: *Your edit count *How much time you can contribute to the wiki *What you can do to benefit the wiki *Your good qualities *Your bad qualities *Articles that you have made that you are proud of *Any further information you'd like to add *If you plan to quit, and if so, when Once you have applied, the members of this wiki will vote either for, against, or to stay neutral in your application. Your application will stay on this page for a week to let the users decide, and you will receive the final verdict on your respective talk page. One last note -- you cannot vote for yourself. If someone else nominates you, that person cannot vote for you. However, you can. We wish you good luck in your application, The Club Penguin Fanon Administration Zone here. I'd just like to add that contrary to the popular belief; YES, YOU CAN HAVE TOO MANY ROLLBACKS. Despite your small view on them, they are a position of power given to trusted people of the site. Stop giving powers away to every Tom, Dick and Harry like its some toy. Explain why you picked your choice, because explaining your choice gives a user a better recommendation. Effective as of now, all votes that say "You can never have too many rollbacks" or any other variation will be removed. ''' ---- Also, if you abuse your powers, bureaucrats have been given the new power of taking away sysop powers. Please use them carefully! Code *Rollback' (blue light) *'Sysop BOSS' (green light) *'Bureaucrat BOSS' (orange light) Requirements * Rollback: ** At least 125 edits in the mainspace (the main articles of the wiki) ** Dedication to the wiki ** Desire to clean up vandalism * Sysop: ** At least 400-600 edits in the mainspace and at least 6-10 MQA2 articles ** Desire to help the wiki ** Dedication to the wiki ** Fair usage of rollback powers (if previously promoted to rollback) * Bureaucrat: ** Over 800-1000 edits in the mainspace and over 12 HQA articles created ** Extreme dedication ** Fair usage of sysop and/or rollback powers (if previously promoted to either or both positions) ** High moral standards ** The ability to wield immense power with a fair hand = Applications = ''If you think you have what it takes, apply here! = Rollback Applications = CLOSED INDEFINITELY; NO MORE POSITIONS VACANT. DO NOT OPEN. = Sysop Applications = CLOSED INDEFINITELY; NO MORE POSITIONS VACANT. DO NOT OPEN. = Bureaucrat Applications = CLOSED INDEFINITELY; NO POSITIONS VACANT. DO NOT OPEN.